laisse moi ma chance
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Os sur le couple Yaoi KazaHiji, après une violente dispute, Kazama essaye de se réconcilier avec son amant, mais Hijikata a cette mauvaise manie de ne pas dire ce qu'il ressent réellement... Pourtant, il voudrait s'excuser. /!\ Lemon/!\ (réécrite)


**Nouveau OS d'Hakuouki, les personnages n'appartenant qu'à la série! (OS Réécrit après une plainte de mauvais style d'écriture)**

**/!\ ATTENTION! DÉCONSEILLER AU MOINS DE 16 ANS ETANT PEU ÉROTIQUE OU ALORS ARRÊTEZ VOUS QUAND VOUS SENTEZ QUE SA VA UN PEU LOIN! J'AURAIS PRÉVENUE!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Laisse moi ma chance...**

****_Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix avoir une haine contre les humains? Qu'avons nous fait? Et surtout... Je n'ai rien à __voir la dedans... Je n'étais sans doute pas né... Après tout... Quel âge a-t-il? Je ne comprend pas, je suis perdu... Et surtout je suis blesser... Je n'ai rien fais, mais je suis toujours punis... A moins que le problème ne vienne directement de moi-même... Dans ce cas il faut me le dire au lieu de me le cacher! Sinon comment pourrais-je m'améliorer?... Oui je m'énerve au quart de tour, je fais facilement la tête et je ne dis jamais ce que je ressens... Mais mon caractère est comme sa... Qu'est ce que j'y peux honnêtement?... Sa me détruit... Alors que je fais tant d'effort, je ne suis récompenser que par des insultes... Pourtant, je croyais que j'avais été claire une fois et que sa suffirais... Visiblement non... Malheur mais qu'ai-je fais exactement pour mériter de tels punitions?... Tu es odieux... Cruel... Sans-coeur... Pourtant et malgré moi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime réellement... A en mourir... Mais alors à quoi rime tes sourires que tu me fais? alors que... Dans ces moments la je te dis que je t'aime?... D'avance tu es dur à comprendre... Mais moi je ne te suis plus... tu me deviens étranger... Et j'en souffre... Cette solitude m'envahis peu a peu parce que je ne veux que te voir, rester avec toi et au final je ne vois plus personne a par pour donner mon avis à des réunions et à donner des ordres.. Parce que c'est mon travail... Mon devoir... En dehors de sa... Je ne fais que t'attendre et t'attendre encore... Pourquoi tu oses me faire sa? Qu'ai je fais?... Vraiment je me le demande... Mon travail me demande du temps oui... Mais je manque énormément de sommeil pour toi... Alors pourquoi me repousses-tu si facilement?... Par fierté ou orgueil?... Sa te plais tant que sa de rester seul?... Dans le noir... A choisir qui tu pourrais tuer... Te choisir une nouvelle victime... Alors... Je ne suis donc que sa pour toi?... Une victime... Je me fais sans doute des idées... Soit sur toi et moi... Soit sur ce que je pense en ce moment... Mais je me sens si faible... Si impuissant... Que je ne vois que le noir... Ce gouffre m'est terriblement désagréable... Pourtant j'attend encore patiemment... Patiemment ta venue ce soir... Que j'oublie mes angoisses pour cette nuit, et que tu me prouve que j'ai tort sur toute la ligne... Je t'en prie... Donne toi raison, et moi tort... J'aimerais que tu m'entendes, tu me gifle, et que comme tout les soirs possible qu'on se voit en secret... Tu me prennes contre toi... Me murmure a l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, que tu as besoin de moi pour la nuit entière... Je veux que tu me redise ce que tu m'as dis chaque soirs... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis hier soir... Je ne voulais pas te dire sa... Je sais que mes mots dépassent souvent mes pensées et qu'au final on ne fais que souffrir comme sa... Mais je t'aime réellement, alors ne m'abandonne pas... Ce n'est pas notre première dispute... D'ailleurs non... Ce n'était pas une dispute... J'ai craquer... Parce que tu as encore dis que mon ami d'enfance... Isami Kondo... était incompétent... Mais je me suis énervé, et j'ai du te blesser... Je m'excuse... Je regrette sincèrement... S'il te plais je t'en pris... Crois moi... Et ne me jette pas après tout sa... _

-Hijikata... Je sais très bien ce que tu penses... Tu as ressentis toi aussi au fond ce que j'ai ressentis... Dit le blond d'un aire des plus calme.  
-... Tu n'avais pas à dire sa... Mais j'aimerais autant qu'on oublie cette histoire... Dit-il essayant de se débarrasser de la conversation.  
-je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu oses limite m'insulter et te défiler? Hors de question de laisser passer sa... Répondit le démon plus agacer qu'il y a un instant.

_Il continue... Je t'en supplie arrêtes... Je ne veux pas continuer cette discussion... Je vais tout perdre... Je vais te perdre... Ce regard... Je ne l'aimes pas... Je ne sais plus quoi te dire... Et tu vas t'énerver... Encore une fois... Je t'en pris arrête, sa ne mènera a rien de bon... Et tu le sais toi aussi... Et sa me reprend... Non... Encore.. Je m'énerve encore et je vais dire n'importe quoi... Ne m'écoute pas je t'en pris...  
_  
Hijikata sentait qu'il commençait à avoir une boule au ventre. Il se sentit s'agacer, une fois de plus, la dispute leur pendait devant le nez.

-Alors si sa ne te plais pas, tu n'as qu'a rebrousser chemin. D'avance tu m'agace, rien qu'à t'entendre tu es toujours mieux que tout le monde j'en ai marre... Vas t-en... Tu me dégoûtes... Répliqua le brun d'un ton plus froid.  
-Je te dégoûtes tant que sa?  
-Tais toi! Je te l'ai dis clairement tu me fais chier! Je ne suis qu'un objet, qu'un humain à tes yeux! Tu te fiches éperdument de n'importe qui! qui oserais s'approcher de toi?... Tu n'es qu'un égoïste... Tu ne vois que toi et ta petite personne, je déteste les personnes comme toi... Pour moi... Tu n'es même pas un Oni... Tu n'es qu'un monstre...  
-... Tu le penses vraiment? Restant tout à fait calme le regardant bien dans les yeux.  
-Je ne dis que ce que je pense. Il resta dans le ton froid.

_Non! Pas sa! Je ne le penses pas! Je te le jure! Quel idiot! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile! S'il te plais n'y crois pas! Kazama! Ne me regarde pas comme sa! Pitié... Je ne le pense pas... N'y crois pas..._

-très bien... Alors maintenant que c'est dis... Voulant voir sa réaction, Kazama était prêt à lui faire croire a une rupture de sa part.

_Non... Je ne veux pas te voir partir... Je préfère fermer les yeux... Maintenant que je ne te vois plus... Que mon coeur se déchire... Ne reste pas plus longtemps... Ma douleur n'en serait que plus forte..._

-Hijikata Toshizô... Regardes moi. Je t'effraye a ce point?.. Cela peut devenir vexant... Reprend-il.

_Je rouvre les yeux immédiatement, il est si près de moi... Si... Entreprenant! Voilà que je n'ai même plus le temps de dire un mot, il a pris possession de mes lèvres... Mais... C'est agréable... Tellement agréable... que je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre. Je l'aime, vraiment. Du plus profond de moi-même. Il représente a présent tout pour moi. Kazama... J'ai eu si peur... Que ce baiser entre nous... Est plus long que les précédents, et sa me rassure... Tu me détiens totalement... Je suis à ta mercis ... Tu me pousse comme à ton habitude lentement contre le premier mur que nous puissions rencontrer... Et tu te colles à moi, sans retenue, tu me retire doucement mon kimono en ne laissant aucun mot de ma bouche sortir pour t'arrêter... Pourtant, même comme sa, le peu de bruits que je fais, tu m'écrase plus entre le mur et toi, sans doute pour me faire comprendre de me taire... Pourtant... Ce n'est pas facile de rester sans voix à ses caresses... J'espère juste que personne d'autre que lui ne m'entend... Bon je ne fais pas tant de bruits que sa, mais les murs sont fins... Alors je m'inquiète un peu..._

Kazama mis fin au baiser pour s'en prendre maintenant à son cou. Doucement, en grande lenteur, il descendit au torse de son amant lui offrant une sensation déjà connue, mais si intense, le brun ne résista pas longtemps, à présent rougit, il sentait le plaisir monter peu à peu dans son corps.

_Il me touche sans gène, il ne pense pas aux risques... Il s'aventure. Nous sommes encore dans le Quartier Général du Shinsengumi où je suis le vice-capitaine, plus précisément, nous sommes dans ma chambre. Mais même, nous n'avons pas le droit... Il a l'aire de s'en moquer éperdument. Et pourtant, sa me plais, cette partie de lui... Je l'aime... Je l'aime. Je n'en n'ai pas honte... Alors... Juste pour cette fois... Je me fiche complètement des règles. _

Hijikata se rendit compte de ses pensées, c'était bien la première fois qu'il affrontait à ce point la règle, tout en espérant qu'il ne sera pas découvert. Ses sentiments devinrent rapidement plus fort que sa raison, le plaisir était à son comble et il était encore loin de ressentir encore pleinement ce que lui réservait son amant. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des caresses et gestes du blond, le vice-capitaine ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, il ressentait trop de plaisir pour se taire. La chaleur lui venait, le désir, l'envie, le plaisir, tout se mélangeaient ensemble.

_Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir... Mes gémissements se font doucement entendre... Le rouge à mes joues s'accentue... J'ai chaud... Je le veux lui... Alors qu'il me prépare, il ne peut pas imaginer le plaisir que sa me procure... Toute mes anciennes conquêtes réunies ne me procurerais pas ce que je ressent en ce moment..._

Kazama profita de l'excitation qu'il lui procurait, il le fît s'asseoir, adosser au mur, puis tout en continuant ses baisers sensuels sur le torse du brun, il détacha doucement son hakama lui retirant tout vêtements gênant à ses jeux sensuels réservés juste pour eux mêmes. Il prit possession de ce qui faisait d'Hijikata un homme, il lécha d'abord, entendant l'homme qu'il aime retenir le plus possible ses gémissements de moins en moins discret, il le prit en bouche accentuant de rapides vas et viens testant le vice-capitaine, il était bien curieux de savoir combien de temps il résisterait à sa torture.

_"Je te veux de plus en plus... Une fois de plus, tu veux prendre les devants... Je te laisse faire, je ne peux pas lutter..."_ Pensa le brun ne réussissant pas totalement à se taire.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, le blond s'arrêta doucement, Hijikata en profita donc pour lui enlever à son tour son yukata... Ils sont totalement apaiser, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient sa. Ils se laissèrent tomber doucement à terre en s'embrassant plus passionnément. Le démon lécha doucement les lèvres du vice-capitaine pour jouer sensuellement avec la sienne. Hijikata le laissa faire, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il trouva justement cette attention très importante. De plus en plus entreprenant, il le plaça comme à son désir, pour plus de facilitée pour lui. Pour ce qui attendait Hijikata après. Kazama donne fin au baiser et met sa main devant la bouche du brun voulant l'empêcher tout bruits suspects.

_"En même temps... Vu l'endroit... Mes gémissements ne sont pas facile à dissimuler.."_ Pensa-t-il une fois de plus.

Kazama décida qu'il était temps, il ne pouvait plus retenir le désir qui bouillonnait en lui. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec cette homme aussi fier qu'il ne l'est. Sous les gémissements retenu de Toshizô, Kazama était maintenant entrer en lui faisant de rapide vas et viens, ses coups de reins se multiplièrent et devenaient plus secs. Hijikata ne pût retenir plus longtemps son plaisir ressentit, il cria, il se tenait griffant le dos de son amant encore sauvage, la main le retenant ne suffisait plus, et même le blond ne réussit presque pas à garder le silence, préférant rester plus discret pour ne pas être découvert, il gémissait beaucoup moins fort que son autre moitié pour se dissimuler dans sa voix forte. Malgré leur plaisir partager, ils espéraient tout deux que personnes n'ouvrirait la porte par curiosité et les voit ensemble, dans leur acte n'appartenant qu'à eux. La voix de ce démoniaque vice-capitaine n'a jamais été si forte pour ce genre de divertissements. Kazama l'apaisait. Lui donnait tant de plaisirs. Leur nuit promettait d'être longue, et inoubliable.

****

_Je me réveille ce matin... Un peu les idées dans le vague... Je suis totalement fatiguer... Je ne le sens plus contre moi... Il a du partir pour ne pas nous faire repérer... Ma vue se remet à la normale... Mais... Ces ricanements... Je les connais... Oh non... Pas lui... Pour savoir si j'ai bien raison... Je me retourne... Je m'en doutais... Pas lui... C'est pas le moment... _

-Eh bien Hijikata-san, vous êtes si fatiguer que sa? Sa ne m'étonne pas tant au fond. Dit-il un aire de malice dans le regard.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Souji?... Répondit Hijikata le regardant, fatiguer d'avance.  
-Je suis venu voir si après de tels cris cette nuit, si vous réussiriez à vous réveiller un jour. Expliqua le malicieux.  
-de quoi tu parles?... A peur de comprendre.  
-Ne jouez pas a l'innocent.. Le grand Hijikata aurait succomber au charme d'une nouvelle conquête?  
-Tais toi... J'ai pas la tête à plaisanter...  
-ooh mais au départ nous pensions tous à Chizuru. Mais elle était tranquille dans sa chambre. Rit-il presque se moquant bien de la situation.  
-"Tous"? Comment sa "tous"?...  
-eheheheh... Juste en riant.

_Son sourire... Oh non... Pas vrai... Pas sa... Je crois que je ne vais pas très bien... Ma tête tourne... Le noir me regagne... Juste un dernier "Hijikata-san" de Souji... Et plus rien..._****

VOILA! tout à été réécrit, si vous voyez encore fautes d'orthographe et autre compagnie, c'est que je suis nulle en français XD  
bref! vos impressions?


End file.
